grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Evayn
}} Evayn (Pronunciation) is a person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Petaline.Grimm Almaria - Evayn Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + | Composed | Creative | Independent | + o | Gentle | Adventurous | Devout | o - | Reticent | Pesky | Acquiescent | - ''' Evayn has a gentler disposition which inclines him to commit acts of good-will and generosity. His sweetness is never given timidly, in fact, his nurturing can at times be overzealous and unwanted; though he never seems to get the hint about that. Seemingly oblivious to hostilities, Evayn's mild manners hardly ever lose their composure. As he gives graciously, so he receives - Evayn does not shun others kindnesses and accepts them whole-heartily; be it a thousand unwarranted hugs or one too many vegetables, Evayn will appreciate it all. Evayn seeks out new experiences readily and enjoys straying from routine. This wanderlust occasionally leads him into trouble; however, he tries to get out of it the best he can! Though not the quickest thinker, Evayn is capable of conjuring up ideas of pure ingenuity, the success of which is often, ... mediocre, at best. Well, every great idea starts somewhere! A free spirit with too much time on his hooks, Evayn gets along with himself quite well; Evayn doesn't feel a need to be around people, but he does facilitate a want. Despite going out of his way to meet people Evayn finds it difficult to communicate negative emotions and experiences effectively. This can be bothersome to those trying to figure out what's eating at him. A typically lighthearted and uplifting fellow, Evayn looks to the world with bright eyes and an open mind. Evayn does not cast judgment upon others ... however, he will tattle if he catches them in some shady dealings; that is, unless, they buy some his wares! For all his manners and methods, Evayn can be cutthroat when it comes to peddling his charms, trinkets, and various effects - he's somewhat desperate for coin during these trying times; plus, his crafts are the right measure for all means of protection! Or so he believes. A lover of all things Aether related, Evayn studies it to the best of his abilities and travels to the lands with the most bountiful sources. He takes special interest in those with stronger aether. He does not see either form of Aether as superior over the other, after all - one without the other would be a half without a whole. This perspective on Aether influences his enchanting-work, though crafted and refined with the intent to protect, an ominous feeling often presents itself to those toting around Evayn's trinkets. Do to his Aether-driven affiliations, he fears not for his death nor the death of others - after all, as the aether gives - so too, does it take. Abilities '''Physical Abilities * Glide/Hover - Evayn's wings and light weight frame grant him the ability to momentarily flutter up off the ground, or, leap from a tall point and careen downwards at a safe speed. * Weird Arms - Not having hands may not be ideal, but at least his extra reach means Evayn doesn't need to worry about high-shelves; Evayn also conceals the saw-like structure of mantis's arms within his own and can fold back his plant-like skin to really stick it to 'em! ((I'm imagining, like, a venus fly trap, but instead of acid in that there tibia - it's spikes)) It's a good way to dice some veggies or slice up some intimidating grass. * Antenna - Fine feelers such as these give Evayn heightened awareness of his surroundings, he can notice temperature changes quickly, sense the movements of beings/objects, and feel the strength of various aethers. Fun Fact: Did you know mantises can turn their heads around by 180 degrees?! Evayn refrains from doing this. Magical Abilities Evayn is compatible with learning a wide array of magic - but focuses his talent on creating precaution-based instruments and odes; after all, an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure! * Enchantments - Evayn's embedded a slew of trinkets with minor enchantments; wearing them is intended to be beneficial - and Evayn can vouch for that! His life goes haywire whenever he sells out. ** Lucky Day (Luck Charm) - A silken pouch with something natural inside: a wearer's days go by as usual - it's only after misplacing the charm that they notice the bad-luck besetting them. ** Shining Day (Fortune Charm) - A silken pouch with something shiny inside: a wearer gains nothing from keeping this charm - but if they choose to give it away as opposed to throw it they may discover something. ** Sunny Day (Health Charm) - A silken pouch with something sweet inside: a wearer's condition will improve or worsen depending on their belief in the charm. ** Safe-And-Sound (Protection Charm) - A surprisingly round bell with a melodic chime: a wearer may be soothed by the bell's comforting peals, but the world isn't any less dangerous ** Lock-it Up (Secret-Keeping Charm) - A braided rope bracelet in a size too small: a wearer can keep their secret so long as no one else finds the charm. ** Miss-Me-Not (Find-Item Charm) - A symbolic string of assorted beads, it's heavy: a wearer will find what their seeking if they're persistent, but the beads get heavier with every step. ** Remember, Remember (Memory Charm) - A pendant fashioned from an unfamiliar metal: a wearer will remember many things, but won't remember if they're remembering what they wanted to. * Incantations - By calling to the Aether, Evayn can preform incantations in the form of song - at least - singing is probably what he's doing to accompany that wonky little step-dance; the language doesn't seem Faerie or Therian. ** Worker's Waltz (Productivity Buff) - A rhythmic sound swelling and falling predictably, yet every measure brings with it a new addition: Inspires listeners - perhaps enough to help them strive for their goals! ** Hearty Hum (Physical Health Buff) - A low song that forces one's aether to flow at an unusual rate, intervals of sudden shrillness keep listeners on guard: A refreshing feelings surrounds those who listen to its entirety. ** Sanguine Song (Mental Health Buff) - A cacophony of synergies harmonizing as one, its beauty is unprecedented and inviting: Though soothing throughout its duration, long-term effects are not apparent. ** Layman's Lullaby (Sleeping Spell) - A nostalgic baseline and lulling tempo, there is an overwhelming quality of sadness: Pacifies listeners, a diligent audience might fall right asleep. ** Restorative Reprise (Purification Spell) - A complex network of noises woven together, something about it remains understated: Alters the alignment of nearby Aethers to be more harmonious - not more hospitable. ** Variance Verse (Glamor Spell) - A jaunty tune begging for dancers, it keeps pace the whole way through: Leaves listeners giddy, mirthful, and susceptible to suggestion. * Faerian Transformation - Rather than being able to transform into an animal, Evayn can shift to his smaller 4.7-inch Fae self. It's quite dangerous being that small outside of the glen, so he prefers not to risk it. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Patient → '''He'll wait. ✔ '''Growing → Evayn takes opportunities as they come and gains experience in return. ✔ Studious → Evayn's researching Aether everyday! Asking questions and seeking answers. ✔ A Walking Compass → Has an infallible sense of direction do to his Aether-sensing abilities. �� Exploitable → Kindness isn't always kind. �� Poor Self-Care → Too much Aether, not enough quality of life. �� Vulnerable → Please don't pull on his or his wings, or antenna, or petals; he needs them. �� Self-Conscious → All beings of Aether are beautiful, but Evayn can't help but feel he looks a little different. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Willing to enact all sorts of stunts if he's under the belief it will enrich his understanding of Aether. ★ Evayn isn't a pacifist, but doesn't personally throw hooks to solve problems. most of the time. ★ Occasionally experiences stage fright while evoking incantations. ★ Primarily carnivorous; but enjoys floral and earthy flavors. ★ Can whistle excellent birdsong mimicries. ★ Loses his blue pigmentation when ill. ★ Evayn has a very sprightly walk. ★ A literal Praying Mantis. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters